Helping Hand
by ValkyrieReneStark
Summary: It's been two years since Allison passed and since then on the Anniversary of her death, Chris pushes everyone away and drinks himself away. But Heather wasn't going to let that happened, the beta cared too much about him to let him kill himself. She sets out to make him a decent meal and make him shower, but she ends up helping him in more ways than one. Chris/Oc


**Helping Hand (Chris Argent)**

* * *

Heather stared at the apartment complex for a good ten minutes before getting out of the car, she took the stairs so she could think over what she was going to say to him. This was the anniversary of his daughter's death, she doubted he wanted some twenty-seven year old werewolf bothering him. She stopped three times before shaking her head and going through the door to the fourth floor. Her hands shook nervous as she reached apartment #402.

"Go on Heather," she muttered to herself; "knock on the damn door."

She took a deep breath and finally found the courage to knock on the door three times. She froze instantly regretting it, she shook her head before judging if she had time to split, but the noise from the other side informed her that she would not have time to run away. She silently prayed that he wouldn't yell at her. She jumped at the door swung open, revealing a slightly tipsy Chris Argent.

"What are you doing here?" he asked; a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand, suddenly she had all the confidence in the world to shove past him and yank the bottle from his hand and storm into the kitchen. Chris shouted at her as she poured it down the drain.

"why are you even here?" he complained as she opened the fridge, she frowned at the amount of Take out boxes that sat there, weeks old by the smell. She glared over at him.

"When was the last time you had a proper meal!" she scolded as she pulled out some spaghetti noodles which was the only thing that she could find, she began boiling the water as Chris glared at her as she did so. She glanced at him and rolled her eyes. "you've been like this for two weeks; Chris, you always do this. I'm not going to let you kill yourself."

"I don't need you to baby me!" he growled; she eyed his clothes, it was the same shirt and pants that she had seen him in a week ago, when she had attempted to break into his apartment.

"Clearly I do, Do you think Alliso-" as soon as Heather said her name Chris' hand was on her neck and she was shoved against the sink. She didn't move and let him squeeze her neck. Tears welled up in Chris's eyes as his hand falls to his side, he collapsed onto his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist, she ran her fingers through his short hair.

"everyone is gone." he whispered into her stomach; she frowned and pulled him to a standing position. She looked into his eyes and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You have me. I know I am not your family but I will always be here for you." she said with a smile, she heard the water begin boiling and moved to put the noodles in; she set the timer and began warming up the sauce.

"Why are you doing this?" Chris asked her; "i tried to kill you the first night we met."

Heather smiled softly, remembering that day Four years ago she came into town trying to find her Grumpy best friend.

"because Chris, I've grown to like you, Hunter and all." She explained with a smirk. "and I lost everyone I ever cared about, Minus Derek, I know what that loss feels like. But you and the rest of the pack are my family. I care about you."

Chris smiled slightly when he noticed she was blushing. He leaned against the table and just looked the Werewolf in front of him. Her long blonde hair was down, slightly curled and wet, she was wearing a tank top that had something Zombie related across the chest. His eyes went lower to take in the short-shorts she was wearing, her smooth long legs. Chris felt his jeans get a little tighter before he shook his head. She was one of Allison's friend, her 27-year-old friend.

He couldn't help it, he noticed the looks she would give him, in pack meetings, when she thought he wasn't looking, hell he had even heard her and Allison talking about it, weeks before Allison's death.

"_So say I asked your dad out...would you be mad?" _Heather had asked, he heard Allison's laughter.

"_No, I mean, mom's gone and dad deserves someone, but I doubt he'd go for a werewolf, no offense, you should have seen the look on his face when he caught me with Issac."_ he wanted to walk in and tell his daughter that he would had given Heather a chance. But he didn't when he heard the hurt in the twenty five year-old's voice when she answered Allison.

"_yeah you're right, I'm probably too young for him anyway."_

Suddenly it was like he had no control of his body. Maybe it was because Heather looked absolutely gorgeous as she stirred the sauce, or because it had been so long since he had a woman in his life. Either way, he found himself pushing her up against the counter again only this time he was kissing her. She gasped and shoved him away, Chris silently prayed that he hadn't read her wrong.

"shit, Heather, I'm Sor-" but he didn't finish because the beta had pulled him to her and started the kiss again. The kiss was passionate, both fighting for dominance, they had broken apart long enough for Heather's Shirt to come off. Heather could feel her heart beating uncontrollably as she began to unbutton Chris's shirt. Suddenly a terrible smell filled her nose and she broke the kiss, she glanced at the sauce, which was burning. She cursed and moved to shut it off. Chris smiled as she moved the pot off of the burner and shut the noodles off. She glanced at him and blushed.

"we can order take out." she said, "I'll pay since I ruined dinner."

Chris felt himself smirked.

"That won't be necessary." he said; she looked at him confused.

"aren't you hungry?" she asked; the look he gave made her insides ache with pleasure. He leaned in to where his mouth was parallel with her ear.

"I am but it won't be food I plan on eating." he whispered before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed as he carried her to his bed room and threw her on the bed. He unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them off of her body, he smirked when he saw the crossbow tattoo on her hip.

"First your obsession with Daryl Dixon now this?" he said as he traced it. Heather squirmed and smiled.

"I find Crossbow wielding men to be extremely sexy and a huge turn on." she said with a sly grin, "had we not be doing something important that night when you came back, Crossbow in hand, when we were trying to get Liam I would have taken you right there in the woods."

Chris smirked as he pulled her up to a sitting position, she finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it down his arms, his hands went to his belt buckle but Heather stopped him.

"Let me." she said, before undoing the belt and pulling his pants down; he steps out of them. Heather pulls down his boxers revealing his large penis, she smirked up at him before taking it into her mouth.

Chris let his hands get tangled in her hair, Victoria had never done this, she thought it was beneath her, but then again that's what happens when you don't get to chose who you marry.

He looked down at Heather as she rocked back and forth on his hard dick; he let out a moan and her eyes flashed the fantastic blue hue that he loved so much. He pulled her up and pulled her mouth to his. He quickly undid her bra and threw it across the room before ripping her panties off of her. She moaned as he shoved her back onto the bed. He got on his knees before her and pulled apart her legs. She froze.

"you don't have to..." she whispered sitting up to look at him; he smirked at her kissing from her thigh to where she wanted him to be. His tongue swept across her bud causing her to cry out. He smiled before adding a finger and going back to his assault. Heather could feel her release approaching as she moaned Chris's name, and when it finally came she let out a loud howl, startling both her and Chris. Chris stood and climbed onto the bed to lay next to her. She smiled as she threw her leg over him and Slowly let his cock fill her, they both moaned as she did. She stayed like that for a moment, adjusting to his size before she slowly began to ride him. She continued her slow pace before Chris flipped them over so he was on top and sped up. They were both almost to their breaking point when Chris pulled out of her, she glanced at him confused.

"On all fours." he demanded; Her eyes flashed blue again before she did as she was told, Chris entered her from behind and began the same pace he had set before. When he could feel her walls start to tighten he pulled her by her hair to kiss her. Heather broke the kiss to let out another loud howl as she came once more; her walls clinching around Chris's dick pushes him past his breaking point and he came as well. They stayed like that riding out their orgasm. Chris chucked and kissed her, before pulling away from her. Heather collapsed on the bed next to Chris.

"well that was certainly unexpected." he said as he traced circles on her back. She giggled.

"what, the howl or sex?" she asked. Chris kissed her shoulder and told her both. She smiled before freezing. "I hope Scott didn't hear or he'll be breaking down you're door."

Chris laughed as he heard her phone ring, she sighed before crawling to the side of the bed to check her phone. She began laughing before passing her phone to Chris. He smiled at her before reading the messages.

_From Scott: 8:45pm_

_I heard you howl are you okay?_

_From Scott: 8:50pm_

_Hello Heather answer me please!_

_From Scott: 9:15pm_

_This isn't funny Heather Marie, did Chris kill you?_

_From Scott: 9:30pm_

_That's it I'm coming over!_

_From Scott: 9:35pm_

_That's Gross, I'm going to remember that you have a certain howl when you have sex so I never have to hear that again. But Congrats, you both deserve happiness._

_From Stiles 9:40pm_

_You Slut! Scott just told me! we will be talking about you're slutiness later Missy Heather. _

_From Stiles: 9:41pm_

_But seriously Finally! You've only been mind fucking him since you met him._

Chris laughed before putting the phone on the bed side table, he looked at heather who was at his Dresser putting on a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt. She looked at him nervously.

"so was this just a one time thing?" she asked looking down; Chris froze, he watched her as she ran her fingers through her hair, a nervous tick she had. He stood and walked over to her, he put his hands on each of her cheeks and made her look at him.

"No, Heather, I want this to be serious, that is if you'll have this old man." she grinned and kissed him.

"you're not old.!" she whispered between kissing him. "wanna take a shower?"

Chris smiled as she ran to the bathroom, he glanced up to the ceiling, as if looking for Allison, and for a split second he swore he heard her say that he deserved happiness. He heard the shower turn on and he walked to the bathroom to join the woman who had captured his heart.

* * *

**So yeah; I was inspired when I was re-watching season two of Teen Wolf. **

**I also wanted to explain the 'hat's what happens when you don't get to chose who you marry.' line, for some reason i feel like since you know the females are the leaders of the family, that maybe Chris didn't get to choose who he got to married; Gerald did. sure i believe that Chris loved Victoria but for the sake of the story lets say he didn't get to choose her. **

**Anyway i hope you liked it; I've been wanting to write a Chris Argent story. please review and let me know what you thought.**

**VRS**


End file.
